1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus to which a recording medium with wireless communication function can be mounted, and a control method and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary for a camera provided with a plurality of recording media for recording a captured image to select a recording medium therefore from among the plurality of recording media and control the recording medium. For example, a camera discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-134377 sets a priority order among recording media for recording based on a shooting date and time of a captured image, a shooting mode, and a shooting object, and then selects a recording medium for recording the captured image based on the priority order.
Some cameras allow a user to select a method for recording a captured image. Such cameras can simultaneously record the captured image on a plurality of recording media, automatically switch a recording medium in use having no more capacity to another recording medium, or separately record the captured image on the recording media for recording an image depending on the size of the captured image.
Further, recording media have been produced that have both of a function as a recording media and a communication function such as a wireless local area network (LAN). Similar to the recording media such as a CompactFlash (CF) card and a secure digital (SD) card that are detachable with respect to a camera, such a recording medium is inserted into a slot for a recording medium of a camera when being used. The recording medium with communication function can be also used as a recording medium of a captured image. Further, when an image is recorded on the recording medium and an image file exists, the recording medium with communication function can automatically transmit the image file to a previously-set transmission destination via a wireless LAN.
However, the recording medium with communication function does not look different from a normal recording medium when viewed from the side of a camera. Thus, when the recording medium with communication function is used or when the recording medium with communication function is used with a plurality of recording media, to use the communication function, the user is required to set the recording medium with communication function as the recording destination.